1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image storing apparatus that prepares a data set including image-relating information and an image data. The present invention also relates to an image display apparatus, an imaging apparatus and an information processing apparatus, each of which prepares a data set including image-relating information and an image data. The present invention further relates to a method of preparing a data set including image-relating information and an image data, and still further to a computer readable medium on which is stored a program module for preparing a data set including image-relating information and an image data.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various types of imaging apparatus which generates, creates, produces, or the like (hereinafter referred to as generates) are used for various purposes. For example, medical images are generated in a medical imaging apparatus such as, for example, an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, an X-ray computed tomography apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a CT apparatus), a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus (hereinafter referred to as an MRI apparatus), a nuclear medicine diagnosis apparatus, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, or an endoscope. The generated medical images may be used for diagnosis, therapy, treatment, finding of affected part (or tumor), or the like. The generated medical images may be transmitted to and stored in an image filing server.
Typically, image data for one or more medical images are accompanied by several kinds of information of a patient imaged and an imaging condition. Such accompanying information is usually referenced by a doctor who interprets, diagnoses, or observes the images as useful information.
When the image data and the accompanying information are transmitted through a network, stored in the image filing server, or the like as a data set, the accompanying information is often placed first and the image data may be follow the accompanying information. Consequently, in order to display the one or more images, a display apparatus usually accesses and analyzes the accompanying information first and then finds the image data after the completion of the analysis. This delays the image display. In other words, it takes time to accomplish an actual display of the images after the doctor has operated to instruct the image display. This delay may annoy the doctor.
This problem may also apply to a well-known format called DICOM (digital imaging and communication in medicine) format. Although Japanese Application Publication No. P2002-41550 describes an easier display technique of a DICOM format data set, this technique requires additional processing and still causes delay in an original image display.